Literatura Inglesa
by Arya Endorien
Summary: Lo supo desde que tenía cinco y lo reafirmó toda su vida. A Bella Swan siempre le fascinó la literatura. De verdad! si ya era su materia favorita en el momento en que pisó Inglaterra por primera vez. ¿Entonces por qué las faltas? Algo está cambiando su informe de notas...o alguien. Échale un vistazo, deja un review y disfruta :3 (o era al revés?)


**Capítulo 1**

Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche abiertas.

El sol cálido de un verano agonizante rosaba mis mejillas en gentil despedida. Comencé a preguntarme como sería el lugar al que iba. No es que no supiera a donde me dirigía, pero comprendía que era muy diferente.

Inglaterra.

Mi país favorito en el mundo, aunque nunca antes lo había visitado. Allí me dirigía. A Inglaterra. Frío, elegante y culto. El sueño de toda una vida que se hacía realidad frente a mis ojos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto en más o menos 5 minutos. Habría deseado que el viaje nos tomara más tiempo, era mi primera vez en un avión y mi estómago estaba encogido ante la idea de algo tan novedoso.

Ronald, el chofer, bajó mis maletas y abrió la puerta del Mercedes. Me quedé vacilando unos segundos antes de bajar. Estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

Mi madre sonrió a mi lado.

-A ver Isabella, bájate ya-

Suspiré y salté al exterior. El día tenía un aire distinto…delicioso. Sonreí para mis adentros y caminé hacia el interior con algo más de seguridad. Iba a hacerlo, iba a cumplir mi sueño. Con 17 años, yo solita había logrado ingresar al Instituto de Excelencia de Oxfordshire. Quise gritar, llorar y saltar, mas me contuve para no parecer una loca.

Mi madre me seguía con la cabeza en alto, usando su típico y caro traje de oficina. Sostenía un bolso en una mano y un celular en la otra. Me volví hacia ella con intención de despedirme. Sabía que la estaba atrasando.

-Supongo que ya me voy- Dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella, concentrada en el auricular del teléfono, no prestó atención.

-Isabella, a ver, sigue caminando, ya me encuentro contigo- Hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarme que continuara. Yo la miré con expresión molesta y fui a sentarme en uno de los incomodos asientos. Era impresionante la cantidad de personas que había en aquel aeropuerto. Eran tan distintas y diversas que me entretuve largo rato examinando a todos y cada uno de los presentes, hasta que llegó mi madre.

-Lo lamento, hija. Era un cliente muy importante. Ahora sí.- Se miró el fino reloj que traía en la muñeca.-Faltan 45 minutos para tu vuelo. Iré a investigar lo necesario, tú puedes ir a lavarte la cara, pequeña, que estás pálida como un cadáver- Sus observaciones provocaron una sonrisa irónica en mi rostro.

Ella era tan metódica, puntual y siempre atenta a los horarios y la apariencia. Yo, por el contrario, era desordenada, audaz y tomaba las decisiones al momento. Ambas teníamos la sensatez de nuestra parte y el orgullo era suficiente para cabernos a las dos. Ella era exitosa, yo estaba en camino de serlo. Ella era amigable y entusiasta. Yo era más bien, tímida y reservada.

Ella era la madre que ansía alcanzar su éxito reflejado en el bienestar de sus hijos. Yo era la hija, quien lucha por ser alguien para poder agradecerle después.

Acaté a su orden y fui al baño. Al mirarme en el espejo noté que no me encontraba tan mal. Me quedé escudriñando la imagen de la chica reflejada durante varios minutos.

Tenía cabello castaño y ondulado que le caía en cascada hasta media espalda. Un par de grandes ojos chocolate, enmarcados de largas pestañas y una piel blanca y lisa. No llevaba maquillaje, ella no soportaba el maquillaje. No llevaba accesorios en el cabello, ni en ninguna otra extremidad. Iba vestida con un sencillo y ajustado pantalón negro y una blusa color azul marino con broches de presión en las mangas, recogidas en el ante brazo. Su boca era, quizás, demasiado pequeña y su labio superior sobresalía al inferior. Tenía una nariz muy respingada para su propio gusto. Pero, a ojos de otras personas, la chica resultaba linda. No preciosa, se decía ella misma, pero linda.

A sus 17 años, poseía una figura envidiable. Era alta, esbelta, con pecho prominente…y todas esas características que se atribuyen a un cuerpo "ideal". Ella no se dejaba llevar por eso, tal vez porque no era demasiado consciente, o quizás porque su personalidad no se lo permitía.

Abrí el grifo de agua helada y me empapé el rostro. Me lavé las manos y los dientes, aunque ya lo había hecho antes de venir. Tomé mi equipaje de mano y fui a encontrarme con mamá.

Me esperaba sentada en la silla que yo había dejado hace unos minutos.

-Listo, mi amor. Faltan 30 minutos. Será mejor que te apures.- Y dicho esto, me abrazó. Aspiré su aroma, su calor y su ternura, con el pensamiento de que no lo tendría durante mucho tiempo. La abracé más fuerte y susurré que la amaba.

-Ve y has que me sienta orgullosa- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo haré- Intenté reprimir la presión de su comentario.

Seguidamente, fui hasta la entrada del avión, entregué mi tiquete y me senté en el confortable asiento de primera clase. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Suspiré. Saqué una agenda y un lapicero de mi pequeño bolso, comencé a escribir:

_Llegar a Inglaterra viva._

_Inscribirme en el Instituto._

_Conocer personas y perder el miedo a socializar._

_Apuntarme en cursos y trabajo comunitario._

_Ganar la beca del fundador._

_Tocar al menos 1 recital de piano._

_Visitar la Estación de King's Cross, el Big Ben, el Puente de Londres, museos, galerías y conciertos._

_Visitar la Universidad de Oxford y si es posible, conseguir ser admitida._

_Aprender lo que se pueda sobre el país_

_Conseguir empleo para sobrevivir sin necesidad de la beca_

_Hablar con acento británico_

_Comprar todos los libros posibles __y encontrar la casa de Mathew MacFadyen, Robert Pattinson, Daniel Radcliffe, Joanne K Rowling, Cristopher Tolkien…_

Taché lo último, parecía ridículo. Me reí de mi misma y guardé el cuaderno. Una azafata me ofreció comida y yo la tomé gustosa. Luego, me dedique a leer mi gastado ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas.

Tres horas de viaje después, en avión y taxi, llegué a la impresionante y majestuosa ciudad de Londres. Hacía mucho más frío del que habría esperado en verano. Me puse un suéter de lana negro y pregunté al taxista, con mi mejor inglés, donde quedaban las oficinas del EO.

-En esta misma calle, mire allá, es el edificio gris con las grandes letras- Me sonrojé al ver que, dicho y hecho, había un par de colosales y obvias letras.

-Muchas gracias, lamento mi despiste-

-No se preocupe, un placer ayudar a un turista-

Al ingresar al edificio una mujer detrás del mostrador me sonrió.

-¿Vienes para el curso de agosto?-

-Sí, señora-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer-

La mujer rebuscó en unos documentos esparcidos por la superficie de la urna.

-Bien, llena estas formas y pasa a la fila. No es necesario que pongas tu segundo apellido- Dijo sonriente- Estamos esperando el transporte- Tomé los papeles y un lapicero, llené los espacios en blanco, puse mi segundo apellido, y se los devolví con una sonrisa. No esperé a ver su reacción.

Me coloqué en la hilera y comencé a examinar a mis futuros compañeros y quizás, por qué no, amigos.

Había muchos chicos y chicas, tan distintos en tantas formas. Había cabelleras rubias, pelirrojas, negras, castañas, e incluso una fucsia. Había ojos de carbón, ojos de miel, ojos de cielo, ojos de luna, ojos que eran una mezcla de todos los anteriores…y mis ojos. Ojos de chocolate, diría si se trataran de ojos realmente hermosos. El caso es que a mí solo me parecían ojos cafés.

Los transportes llegaron a los 20 minutos. Y debo admitir que me vi decepcionada al encontrarme con un bus completamente normal. ¿Qué? Quizás esperaba uno como el que usa Harry Potter en el Prisionero de Azkaban…bueno, de hecho, esperaba uno justo como ese. Me reí de mi misma con el pensamiento. Debía apuntarlo a la lista:

_13-_ _Viajar en un bus como el de Harry Potter…pero sin las camas ni los magos desquiciados…_

La fila comenzó a avanzar.

Entregué mis maletas a unos chicos uniformados que las recogían y las montaban en la parte inferior del bus.

Entre la puerta de este y la acera había una cañería. Veía que todos subían al transporte sin problema alguno y no llegué a reparar en esta hasta que estuve, gracias a mi usual torpeza, a punto de caer. Puse el pie en "el escalón", pero este cayó en el caño, provocando que mi pie de atrás tropezara con el traidor de delante, estampándome contra el piso y el bus.

Pero alguien fue más rápido. Unas manos fuertes y firmes me sostuvieron de los hombros justo antes de golpear mi cabeza contra los escalones de la buseta y me levantaron del suelo.

Se escucharon algunas risitas y grititos ahogados ante mi caída. Maldecí por lo bajo. Detestaba ser el centro de atención.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo una voz. Reparé en que las manos aun no me habían soltado.

-Emm sí, sí. Gracias- Sacudí la cabeza, aturdida. Quería subirme al bus de una vez y olvidar lo ocurrido. ¡Argh! ¡Cómo detestaba mis pies!

-Bien. Ten mas cuidado-

-Haré lo posible- Dije con honestidad. Supuse, que por cortesía, debía por lo menos sonreír. Así que me volví hacia él, esbocé una sonrisa y… me quedé paralizada. Era espléndidamente apuesto. Estuve y estoy segura de que nunca antes había visto a un hombre tan atractivo.

Él correspondió y me liberó…de cualquier excusa para observar con detenimiento tan agraciadas facciones. Subí esta vez con mas cuidado y haciendo lo posible por no mirar hacia atrás en busca del muchacho. Me senté en uno de los asientos vacíos, con la inútil e irrazonable esperanza de que él pasara junto a mí. No lo hizo. Estiré mi cuello y lo busqué con la mirada, pero no estaba en el bus. Miré a través de la ventana y no vislumbré más que a los transeúntes ingleses por las aceras. Decepcionada, me dispuse a escuchar música y admirar la magnífica ciudad con la que tanto tiempo había soñado. Los nervios iban siendo aplacados conforme el bus arrancaba. Ya estaba aquí, lo había hecho. Era el comienzo de algo grande, el comienzo de una vida. Lo percibía en mí ser.

-¿Qué escuchas?- Me sobresalté al escuchar a alguien junto a mí. Alcé la vista. Se trataba de un fornido muchacho de camisa blanca y cuerpo sorprendentemente grande. Su cabello se arremolinaba en espesos bucles castaños sobre su cabeza y tenía una linda sonrisa, acompañada de hermosos camanances.

-Linkin Park-

-Genial. ¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Sí, claro-

-¿De donde eres?-

-América Central- Respondí. No me molesté en especificar, las personas no conocían prácticamente ningún país de mi pequeño subcontinente.- ¿Y tú?-

-Australia- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nunca he ido a Australia, sería lindo-

-Es hermoso. Dicen que América Central también tiene su atractivo, supongo que tienen razón- Me miró con elocuencia y una expresión que se debatía entre la risa y la picardía. Yo no hice mas que reírme ante su ocurrencia, tenía la sensación de que solo era una broma.

-Oh, cierto, me llamo Emmett.- Dijo tendiendo su mano.-Aquí hay una mala costumbre de preguntar primero el país antes del nombre-

-Isabella- Le di la mano sonriendo y él la sacudió con amabilidad.

-Isabella- Dijo en acento extraño.-Suena italiano-

-¿Lo que intentaste imitar era italiano?-

-Un mal intento a juzgar por tu expresión- De nuevo, volvimos a reír. Me sorprendió lo sencillo que resultaba hablar con él.

-¿A cuanto queda Oxfordshire de aquí?-

-Unos 80km al noreste, aproximadamente-

-Bien, me alcanza para varias canciones más-

-¿Te molesta si escuchó?-

Le tendí el auricular en modo de respuesta y él lo tomó agradecido.

Tardamos una hora en llegar. Emmett y yo hablamos y escuchamos música hasta que el bus se internó en la hermosa ciudad de Oxford. En el folleto decía que no era un gran lugar para turistas, que había algunos museos y bibliotecas universitarias fantásticas, pero en general, si no eras estudiante, arquitecto o artista, te resultaría aburrida. Para mí, era un paraíso.

El campus era igualmente impresionante. La idea principal era compartir una habitación triple, pero gracias a que este año ingresaron menos estudiantes, decidieron convertirlas en dobles. Nos comunicaron eso cuando aun estábamos en el autobús. Eso supuso un alivio, sería más sencillo compartir con uno que con dos.

Luego nos llevaron al Comedor Comunitario, donde debía comer todos los días a partir de entonces si no quería gastar demasiado dinero. Era un lugar majestuoso, con un diseño gótico y elegante. Había un centenar de sillas acomodadas en filas hacia un escenario improvisado. Allí asignaron compañeros, guías y demás. A mí no me llamaron.

Emmett tuvo que separarse de mí antes de ir al comedor porque esta charla era solo para estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, y no tuve a nadie con quien expresar mi confusión.

Luego de varios minutos de más reglas y direcciones, la chica de corto cabello fucsia que había visto en la recepción de Londres, se acercó al hombre de avanzada edad que sostenía el micrófono, y le susurró algo al oído. Este asintió y le hizo una seña que rogaba paciencia. Ella rodó los ojos y todos los presentes soltaron risitas. El vocero frunció el seño y soltó un bufido.

-Bien. La señorita Alice- señaló a la vivaz chica con un gesto, ella saludó enérgicamente con la mano- ha venido amablemente a recordarme sobre los 5 espacios especiales que otorgaremos este año- Todos callaron, expectantes.-Se trata de las 5 mejores puntuaciones en los exámenes y pruebas de admisión. Los ganadores disfrutarán de una beca del 20% y una habitación independiente. En caso de que el próximo año alguno de los elegidos gane la Beca del Fundador, podrá conservar su habitación y se le aumentará la beca a este porcentaje- Es decir, obtendría una beca de un 70%. Mi corazón latió velozmente ante la idea.

-Los ganadores de los 5 espacios son…mmm- Comenzó a sacar cosas de sus bolsillos, buscando alguna hoja, supuse. Le entregaba todo lo que sacaba a Alice. Un lapicero, un reloj, un dulce, un papel, un brazalete, un anillo… La chica lo miraba con diversión e incredulidad, haciendo muecas al hombre de vez en cuando. Todos reían ante sus ocurrencias.

-Pro…profe…-

-¿Sí?- Respondió este sin dejar de buscar.

-Está en su mano- Susurró cerca del micrófono, con toda la intención de que se escuchara. La habitación estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Ah?- El hombre se miró las manos, sudoroso y ruborizado.-Ah…- Al parecer las tenía escritas en la palma, porque de allí comenzó a leer.

-Tattiana Kuznetsova- Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules levantó la cabeza.

-Pasa, niña, por tus llaves- La chica se levantó sonriente, dejando a su paso una racha de muchachos que la miraban embobados.

-Natsuki Yamamoto- Esta vez se trataba de una diminuta y seria chica con ojos rasgados, y larga, lacia y negra cabellera. No atrajo ni la mitad de las miradas que Tattiana.

Los siguientes dos eran chicos. Ludwig y Athan. Uno de Alemania y el otro de algún país nórdico que no pude identificar. El último volvió locas a tantas chicas como la beldad rusa a los hombres y pareció disfrutarlo.

Todos aguardaban ansiosos al último nombre, algunos apostaban de cual país sería, otros que tan guapa o guapo, y escuché a varios a mi lado preguntándose que clase de apellido impronunciable vendría ahora, cuando…

-Isabella Swan- Alcé la vista sorprendida. ¿Estaba entre las primeras 5 mejores calificaciones? No. Era imposible. Miré a todas partes para verificar si había otra Isabella en la estancia. Nadie se movió.-Isabella Swan- Repitió irritado.

Hice lo único que podía hacer y me levanté. Caminé con paso tembloroso hacia el escenario, preguntándome que tan patética debía de verme para que todas las personas posasen la mirada en mí. Sí, lo admito. Atraje más miradas que la rusa; Pero muy en el fondo sabía que solo eran producto de mi torpeza y respuesta retardada cuando llamaron mi nombre. Y aun así, habían llamado mi nombre. "Lo logré, yo fui una de las mejores" Sonreí mientras caminaba y me aferré a ese pensamiento como a un salvavidas. "Soy una de las mejores, voy a graduarme de este lugar con honores, los profesores y estudiantes recordarán mi nombre"

Tomé las llaves, me coloqué junto a los otros cuatro, y toda la habitación estalló en aplausos para nosotros. Y por alguna razón, estando allí parada, siendo alabada, deseada, envidiada y admirada, lo único que hice fue buscarlo con la mirada. Al chico del autobús que me había salvado de una concusión.

No lo encontré, y la desilusión cayó sobre mi humor como una roca. Me censuré por tan irrazonable actitud y me dediqué a sonreír.

…

Después de unos cuantos días, sorpresivamente, ya había conseguido un par de personas con quien estar.

Una chica con bucles que se había ofrecido a llevarme el almuerzo después de la ceremonia y el fornido muchacho que conocí en el autobús, resultaban una compañía muy agradable. Este último, sobre todo, compartía muchos temas de interés conmigo y nuestras conversaciones eran fáciles y llevaderas. Me atrevería a decir que nunca había conocido a nadie con quien me llevara mejor, en tan poco tiempo. Era un año mayor que yo, y por desgracia compartíamos muy pocas clases.

La chica era harina de otro costal. La verdad no intercambiábamos casi ninguna palabra y sus frases y comentarios se basaban en una actitud meramente de bienvenida y solidaridad, pero como yo era nueva y estaba algo desubicada, lo apreciaba enormemente. Su nombre era Ángela. Como deduje al principio, venía de Italia. Su inglés era perfecto y su español encantador. Además hablaba portugués y francés de manera fluida y un poco de alemán que había aprendido de un chico con quien había mantenido una relación de algunos años.

A la semana de mi llegada, comenzó el curso lectivo. Mis clases favoritas hasta ahora eran historia, química e idiomas. Asistía a cursos de teatro, piano y escritura por las tardes con el afán de aprender y obtener varios puntos para la beca. Los maestros eran tan diversos como los estudiantes, tanto en nacionalidades como en personalidad.

Cada grado académico tenía un maestro guía; el mío era Hans. Hans Burchard. Un hombre alemán de aspecto serio y humor tosco. Algunos estudiantes juraban que jamás lo habían visto sonreír, otros que debía ser un brujo, e incluso algunos afirmaban que tenían pesadillas con el hombre. A mí no me parecía tan malo…pero solo llevaba una semana allí y no tenía derecho a opinar.

El Instituto era un lugar especialmente bonito. En las instalaciones del campus había múltiples cafeterías esparcidas por todo el territorio, y cada jueves después del almuerzo, Emmett, Ángela y yo coincidíamos con una hora libre. Eso porque el profesor de literatura había renunciado semanas antes y aun no conseguían uno con el nivel necesario para enseñar en el "destacable Instituto de Excelencia de Oxford" En palabras del rector. Lo cual por cierto, a mi me parecía lamentable y con el tiempo llegué a descubrir que a Emmett también, intensificando mi aprecio hacia él.

No volví a saber del apuesto muchacho del bus hasta dos semanas después. Era el primer jueves de otoño, y Emmett y yo estábamos, como de costumbre, sentados en la cafetería más alejada de todo el campus.

-No le veo sentido, Bells- Farfulló mi amigo con frustración.

-No debe tenerlo, en realidad. Solo míralo y dime… ¿que piensas?-

Emmett escudriñó la pintura en mis manos por varios segundos, y luego de un breve suspiro exclamó:

-No. Es inútil-

Su expresión y falta de comprensión hacia el arte pictórico me hicieron reír. Había una chica, una tal Rosalie Hale, que traía a Emmett loco desde hacía días. Era una beldad de ojos grises y cabello rubio hasta la cintura, con un cuerpo de esos que solo se ven en las revistas de modelos retocadas. Su piel era blanca y reluciente, su sonrisa deslumbrante. Sí, era preciosa. Y, para colmo, era artista. Pero si había algo que Emmett no comprendía…era el arte detrás de la pintura.

-A ver, Emmett. Dime, literalmente, que ves-

-Colores- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres hoy, Bella?- Gritó Mike el mesero, desde el mostrador de la cafetería.

-Lo mismo de siempre- Respondí igual de alto. Mike sonrió y asintió.

-Bien, ¿que colores?- Continué, dirigiéndome a Emmett.

-Azul, rojo, naranja, celeste, verde agua, rosado, azul intenso, azul claro…- Y así siguió, enunciando los innumerables colores en el cuadro de su amada como un niño pequeño cansado de la tarea. Y yo le habría prestado atención gustosa, de no ser porque en ese instante…entró él.

Ya anteriormente lo describí un poco. Dije que tenía el rostro espléndido y hermosas manos, que era guapo, sí, pero ahora me temo no haberlo hecho de la manera correcta. Él no era guapo. Él era...él era celestial.

Llevaba el broncíneo cabello corto y despreocupado, como si acabase de levantarse. Tenía hermosos ojos verde esmeralda enmarcados por un par de serias y espesas cejas, formando una mirada penetrante y seductora que derretía a cualquier chica que le mirase. Su cuerpo era esbelto y grácil, y su camiseta ligeramente ajustada dejaba entrever el perfil de un cuerpo esculturalmente atlético. Era alto, de anchas espaldas y ejercitados brazos. Poseía las manos mas fuertes y hermosas que hubiese visto jamás, y si os parece extraño que le mirase las manos, debéis comprender que para un pianista, es casi inevitable.

Su atuendo era simple. Se quitó la chaqueta en cuanto entró, para deleite de todas las chicas allí presentes, incluyéndome. La camisa que llevaba debajo era lisa y de color azul oscuro. El pantalón era negro como el carbón y sus zapatos_, Converse_ originales.

Llevaba en el rostro una barba de tres días que combinaba encantadoramente con su cabello despeinado. Y cuando sonreía…cuando sonreía movía al mundo.

Suspiré involuntariamente.

-marrón, amarillo, fucsia… ¿Bells?- La voz de Emmett me devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Ah?

-¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó con recelo, mirando al objeto de mi admiración.

-No lo sé. Esperaba que tu lo supieras- Dije ruborizada.

Emmett levantó los hombros con indiferencia.

-¿Sigo con los colores?- Quise decirle que no, que prefería fuera a preguntarle al apuesto chico su nombre, o que al menos me permitiera contemplarlo con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, yo era muy reservada, y aunque Emmett se había ganado mi aprecio inusualmente rápido, aun no le tenía la suficiente confianza que al parecer, él tenía conmigo.

-No. Ahora acomódalos de acuerdo a su tonalidad. Puedes escribirlos en una servilleta, si quieres- Saqué un lapicero de mi bolsillo y lo puse en la mesa.

-¿En que orden?-

-El que prefieras

Mi amigo se dispuso a obedecer mi sugerencia, concentrado. Yo aproveché la oportunidad para mirar al muchacho.

Estaba en el mostrador, preguntándole algo a Mike. Este último me señaló con un trapo que llevaba en el hombro. En cuanto se percataron de mi mirada, Mike enarcó las cejas y el apuesto hombre me sonrió. No muy segura del porqué, mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado y por un segundo me olvidé de respirar. Estaba a punto de devolverle la sonrisa cuando un chico de aspecto lánguido apareció en la cafetería, hablando por un megáfono.

_-¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DEL CURSO B DE LITERATURA! ¡SU PRESENCIA ES REQUERIDA EN EL COMEDOR COMUNITARIO, EN 20 MINUTOS!- _

Emmett y yo suspiramos al unísono y partimos hacia el gran comedor. Antes de salir, lancé una ojeada rápida hacia el mostrador. Durante un segundo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo no hice más que girar la cabeza, ocultándome el rostro con el cabello.

De camino nos encontramos a Ángela, quien nos acompañó hasta el impresionante edificio. Las puertas estaban abiertas, pues aun servían el almuerzo. La estancia estaba a rebosar de estudiantes y maestros, y albergué la esperanza de que en 20 minutos estuviera más tranquila. No me gustaban las multitudes.

Aprovechando mi beca, y que no habíamos logrado probar un bocado de nuestros emparedados en la cafetería, dejé a Ángela y a Emmett en una de las mesas para ir por algo de comida. Si la comida hubiese sido tan buena como el edificio o las clases, estoy segura de que no la habrían dado gratis. Era tipo bufete, pero habría agradecido rotulación en los platos…habían cosas que dudaba fueran comestibles.

Me coloqué en fila y aguardé a que alguien me atendiera durante al menos 20 minutos. Las atareadas mujeres detrás de las urnas parecían ignorar mi presencia, porque ni siquiera me miraron en todo el rato. Atendían a quienes estaban delante y a quienes estaban detrás. Comencé a plantearme la posibilidad de que quizás lo hacían a propósito.

-Disculpe, señorita- Dije con el tono más amable y alto posible. La mujer me miró un segundo, sonrió apenada…y continuó con sus faenas. Incrédula intenté llamar la atención de otra, pero todas reaccionaron de manera parecida. Estaba a punto de ir a mi mesa y expresar mi desconformidad con Emmett y Ángela, cuando una grave, fuerte y dichosamente conocida voz, pareció acudir en mi auxilio:

-Señorita, aquí hay una chica hambrienta que lleva mas o menos 30 minutos esperando ser atendida

Me volví agradecida hacia la persona a mi espalda. Y estuve a punto de caer.

Era él.

La proximidad de nuestros cuerpos envió una eléctrica y excitante sensación de bienestar y nerviosismo en todo mi ser. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y sentí el extraño impulso de acercarme más.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé que la mujer reaccionaba al instante y me preguntaba que quería.

-Lo de siempre- Murmuré sin mirarla. Estaba tan absorta en la imagen del chico frente a mí, que por un instante olvidé las normas de cortesía y el hecho de que siempre pedía algo diferente.

-¿Y que es lo de siempre?- Respondió ella con desesperación.

Él la miró con una sonrisa.

-Un emparedado de atún con mayonesa y té helado- La exactitud de su respuesta hizo que pusiera los pies en la tierra.

-¿Cómo…como sabes…?-

-¿De donde eres?- Respondió sin responder, en tono casual.

-De…América… – Dije atontada.

-No tenía idea de que en América hubiese mujeres tan lindas- Había algo en su tono de voz que me hizo dudar de si lo decía con ánimos de coqueteo o para sí mismo.

-Gracias- Respondí dubitativa.

-Lo lamento- Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. No comprendí muy bien la razón de su disculpa. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Isabella- Mi garganta estaba excesivamente seca -¿Y tu?

-Edward- Respondió sonriente, al tiempo que recibía una charola con un par de emparedados envueltos en papel y vasos de vidrio llenos de té.

"_Edward_" Era el nombre de un príncipe, de un caballero, de un perfecto personaje de novela.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo, haciéndome entrega de la comida.

Bajé mi mirada hacia la charola.

-Aquí hay dos emparedados-

-¿Qué?- Replicó confundido- Ah, sí. Creí que quizás tu amigo tendría hambre-

_Emmett detesta el atún, _pensé. Pero me quedé callada, agradecí su ayuda y torpemente me di la vuelta hacia la mesa en que mis amigos esperaban. Estuve a punto de tropezarme con una de las sillas atravesadas que había dejado algún descuidado comensal, pero Edward me sostuvo de nuevo. Sus manos presionando mi piel era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que había experimentado hasta entonces.

-Isabella, ¿y si mejor te acompaño?- Murmuró preocupado, cerca de mi oído. Su cálido aliento rozó mi oreja produciéndome un suave cosquilleo en la piel.

Yo asentí, entre aturdida por su cercanía, y enojada con mis pies.

Tomó la charola de mis manos, y caminó hacia nuestra mesa sin necesidad de dirección. Yo pensé que quizás habría visto a Emmett, era casi imposible no notar a tan gigantesco chico.

En cuanto llegamos, Edward colocó la charola en el espacio junto a Ángela y corrió la silla caballerosamente. Mis amigos le miraron extrañados y yo no pude más que ruborizarme.

-Él es Edward- Dije conforme tomaba asiento.-Ellos son Emmett y Ángela-

Emmett le observó con el ceño fruncido y gesto desconfiado.

-Hola- dijo secamente.

Ángela, por el contrario, sonrió ampliamente, con clara admiración en el rostro. No la juzgué, era inevitable que una chica le mirase sin quedar encantada. -Un placer. ¿Por qué no te sientas?- Le invitó en su habitual cordialidad.

-Igualmente, me encantaría- Respondió mi salvador con una sonrisa. Tomó la silla junto a Emmett, frente a mí.

-¿Eres nuevo?- Preguntó su vecino.

Edward vaciló un instante antes de contestar.

-Sí, soy nuevo-

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Emmett mirándose las manos, Ángela sonriendo a Edward, este ultimo observándome a mí, y yo abriendo uno de los emparedados sin corresponderle, litigando en que decir.

Recordé el comentario de Emmett sobre la costumbre de preguntar el país antes del nombre.

-¿Y de donde vienes?-

-Nací en Chicago- Dijo notablemente aliviado de abandonar el silencio- pero mi padre es inglés y me críe en…-

Emmett alzó la vista cuando me vio tomar el sándwich.

-¿Trajiste comida?-

-Emm sí…pero…-

-¡Genial! Estoy muriendo de hambre- El chico pasó su brazo sobre la mesa y cogió el emparedado de atún. Ángela y yo le fulminamos con la mirada. Edward, en cambio, parecía entretenido con el maleducado Emmett. Le observaba con un dejo de algo que no pude identificar entonces… ¿superioridad? ¿Madurez?

Mi amigo captó el sentido de nuestra expresión al instante y se dirigió a nuestro visitante con expresión despreocupada.

-Ah, sí. ¿Decías?- Le dio un mordisco al emparedado.

-Mi padre es inglés y me críe en Hampshire-

-Eso explica tu acento- Comentó mientras masticaba. Después de unos segundos, captó el sabor. Arrugó el gesto con desagrado y me miró con semblante acusador. Abrió la boca para reclamar, pero se vio interrumpido por uno de los uniformados con megáfono.

-¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DE LITERATURA B! ¡EL RECTOR REQUIERE SU ATENCIÓN INMEDIATA!-

-¿Qué querrá ahora?- Masculló Emmett haciendo muecas, claramente disgustado con el atún.

-Quizás es otra disculpa sobre lo incompetentes que han resultado los candidatos- Sugirió Ángela con una risita.

-BUENAS TARDES - El rector, un hombre de mediana edad y expresión severa, estaba en medio de las mesas, con el megáfono de alguno de sus ayudantes. Todos los presentes callaron al instante. Edward se removió incómodo en su asiento. —LA PRESENTE ES PARA COMUNICAR A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DE LA CLASE DE LITERATURA B QUE YA HEMOS CONSEGUIDO UN PROFESOR LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CAPACITADO PARA IMPARTIRLA, Y A PARTIR DEL PRÓXIMO JUEVES REANUDAREMOS EL HORARIO NORMAL- Se escucharon quejidos, lamentos, grititos de satisfacción y una que otra blasfemia. Emmett murmuró un: por fin. Y Ángela suspiró. -¿ESTÁ EL PROFESOR POR AQUÍ?- Nadie contestó. Miré hacia todos lados, anhelando ver a mi siguiente profesor favorito, porque si era literatura, sin duda alguna sería mi preferido. —HMMM… AH SÍ. ALLÁ ESTÁ. VENGA, NO SEA TÍMIDO, LEVÁNTESE-

Yo seguía tan distraída en encontrarle que no me di cuenta de quien era hasta que Emmett y Ángela soltaron grititos ahogados.

Volví la vista justo cuando Edward acataba la orden de su superior. Se levantó, tan grácil y gallardo como siempre, caminó hacia el centro y saludó a sus futuros alumnos con un simple "Mucho gusto en conocerlos"

Mientras tanto, yo me hundía en la silla, sintiéndome como una completa imbécil.


End file.
